


Sweet Music

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violin and the flute sang together, sharp-sweet and husky notes winding around each other like two dragons rising in a tight spiral. The high, vaulted ceilings only amplified it, so that the music spilled over into the garden.</p><p>Two dragons who had just met, Heavyarms judged from the times they didn't keep in formation and one would lag or add a few entirely unnecessary flourishes, but outside of battles dragons only flew inside each other's trajectory for very specific reasons.</p><p>"Nice mating ritual. Getting you anywhere yet?"</p><p>AU, Gundams as dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Music

The violin and the flute sang together, sharp-sweet and husky notes winding around each other like two dragons rising in a tight spiral. The high, vaulted ceilings only amplified it, so that the music spilled over into the garden.

Two dragons who had just met, she judged from the times they didn't keep in formation and one would lag or add a few entirely unnecessary flourishes, but outside of battles dragons only flew inside each other's trajectory for very specific reasons.

"So," she inquired blandly, laying her head down in front of one of the huge French doors so she could see her handler. "Nice mating ritual. Getting you anywhere yet?"

The violin gave a shrill, discordant wail and went silent. The human with the shiny hair started going red in the face. Trowa lowered the flute and sighed quietly, giving her a reproving look. Heavyarms scratched the underside of her jaw with a thick, dulled claw.

"We were not -- this isn't--" the boy sputtered.

She gave him an amused look as Trowa stopped him with a lifted hand and turned to her. "What do you want?"

She considered. "Hm. Nothing." A small tilt of her head, so she could see the blond rider better over the thick spurs that framed her jaw. "Maybe give hints to your dragon. He's not half as good at flirting as you are."

Behind her the ochre-and-sand dragon sputtered. "I beg you pardon! That is called being hospitable!"

She scratched her chin some more, watching him heavy-lidded. "A whole cow?" A fat one, too. Very tasty. He'd even let her kill it herself, her first blood, first taste of protein not grown in a vat.

It wasn't a bad attempt at flirting, at that, but...

"Do you... have an issue with Sandrock? I really wished we all could get along--"

"Actually, it's a rather good sign," Trowa said. She eyeballed him. Trowa smirked faintly, but when the boy asked "It is?" he refused to explain.

Good. Took all the fun out of teasing if he was going to warn people that she only did it to people she liked.

When she didn't like people, why waste time and effort antagonizing them when she could just stomp them flat? It didn't take any energy, just gravity. Besides if she kept Sandrock on his toes maybe he'd bring her another cow.


End file.
